liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Ghost Rider
Personal Characteristics Name: Frank G. Castle Origin:Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Millions of years Classification: Human Height:: 1,98m Weight:100kg. Allies: Enemies::General Criminals Summary Aged Frank Castle saw his world attacked by Thanos, the Mad Titan killed all the heroes of the earth. Frank wished he would do anything to stop that at that moment he was approached by Mephisto and a contract was formed. Castle now as a spirit of revenge returned to earth, but it was too late, everything had already been destroyed by Thanos. After years Galactus, the Devourer came to earth asking for help from his heroes, but there was no hero there but only the old Castle, Castle offered the land to Galactus and he made it his last herald, for thousands of years they ventured by cosmos until the final moment of the fight against Thanos, at the end of the fight and with the death of Galactus, Thanos offered Castle the chance to become his right arm and eventually Castle became a personal agent of Thanos. Mentality Intelligence:: High (born military strategist) Morality:: Chaotic Neutral Sexual Preference::Heterosexual Objectives: Tastes: Stats Tier: B/4 Dimensionality::3D Attack Potency:: At Least '' 'Supernova''' (Killed Thanos. Also Killed Bill Ray Beta, Hulk and [[New (Richard Rider) |, possibly '' 'bigger' '' (He was only defeated by Thanos because he didn't use all his powers) Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Speed:: Faster than light (Its movement is faster than Thanos and comparable to Phoenix. Can be maintained with New and Beta Ray Bill) Lifting Strength::At least Supernova (Can withstand Thanos moves without apparent damage). Must be superior to characters he killed, such as Bill Ray Betaand Hulk. [Http://imgur.com/a/hdsGP0i Resists Galactus gusts without injury) Stamina:: Unlimited (Revenge Spirit Status are not living things and have no limitations like fatigue) Range:: Small country (Can create gigantic explosions of infernal fire) Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Powers and Abilities * Look of Penance: Castle has the ability to cause pain and suffering to any individual who looks into your eyes. It affects the same with the exact amount of pain the individual has caused to others. 20180123 222223-e1516769924610.jpg|Look of Penance against Thanos 4efbb7b1e77c9f9c57c2c4aa0bff4752.png|Effects of the Penance Look on Thanos *'Infernal Fire Manipulation': Castle has the ability to generate, control and project Hellfire at any time. Infernal Fire is a supernatural flame that burns the soul of an individual. He can use it in many ways, as well as projecting from his mouth, eyes, hands, and even weapons. RCO018.jpg|Infernal Fire against Fallen One and the Wave of Annihilation RCO019.jpg|Using through Weapons Screenshot_1873.png|Criando Construtos de Fogo Infernal * Time Travel: Through its gigantic speed reconciled with the jewel of time it possesses it is capable of traversing even millions of years in the future or the past. .] * Time-Stop: It is capable of stopping time by the jewel of time Arsenal * Cosmic Moto: Old infernal motorcycle that used as Ghost Rider remolded by the cosmic power of Galactus *'Jewel Fragment of Time': Given by King Thanos so that he brought Old Thanos into the future Cyttorak Chains: Chains made from Cyttorak bones could contain even Thanos Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Note: Category:Characters Category:Characters of Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cosmic Characters Category:ComicBook Characters Category:Energy Users